sausagelover_99fandomcom-20200214-history
Minion
Minions is a 2015 American 3D computer-animated comedy film,[7] serving as a spin-off prequel to the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Despicable_Me_(franchise) Despicable Me franchise]. Produced by Illumination Entertainment for Universal Pictures, it was directed by Pierre Coffinand Kyle Balda, written by Brian Lynch, and produced by Chris Meledandri and Janet Healy.[8] The film stars the voices of Coffin (as the Minions, including: Kevin, Stuart, and Bob), Sandra Bullock, Jon Hamm, Michael Keaton, Allison Janney, Steve Coogan, and Jennifer Saunders, with the narration provided by Geoffrey Rush. It was first foreshadowed in the end credits of Despicable Me 2 (2013), where Kevin, Stuart, and Bob, three of the Minions and the film's main characters, are seen auditioning for the film.[9] Minions had its premiere on June 11, 2015, in Leicester Square, London, and went into general release in the United States on July 10, 2015.[10] Critical response was mixed: some critics praised the comedic aspects of the film and the vocal performances of Bullock and Hamm,[11] while also saying they felt that the title characters were not able to carry the film on their own, and that the villains were flatly characterized. The film has grossed over $1.1 billion worldwide (outgrossing each of the Despicable Me films), making it the fifth-highest-grossing film of 2015, the eighteenth-highest-grossing film of all time, the third-highest-grossing animated film (behind Incredibles 2 and Frozen[12]) and the highest-grossing non-Disney animated film.[13] A sequel, Minions: The Rise of Gru is scheduled to be released on July 3, 2020.[14] Plothttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Minions_(film)&action=edit&section=1 edit Minions are small, yellow creatures who have existed since the beginning of time, evolving from yellow single-celled organisms into beings which exist only to serve history's most despicable masters.[15] After rolling a Tyrannosaurus into a volcano, getting their caveman leader eaten by a cave bear, crushing a Pharaoh under the pyramids for incorrect construction, burning Count Dracula, and accidentally firing a cannon at Napoleon, the Minions are driven into isolation and start a new life in a massive cave. After many years, the Minions become depressed, restless, and unmotivated without a master to serve. To regain their dignity and sense of purpose, Kevin, one fearless Minion, decides to set out to find a new master and asks for help. Stuart, a musically inclined, one-eyed Minion, and Bob, a young and inexperienced but enthusiastic Minion, are recruited. The trio journey to New York, when the year is 1968. After spending the day attempting to blend in, the Minions end up in a department store for the night, where they discover a hidden commercial broadcast for villains advertising Villain-Con; a convention for villains and supervillains in Orlando. The trio hitchhikes a ride with the Nelson family and impress them with their accidental villainy. At the convention, they see Scarlet Overkill, the first female supervillain, who unexpectedly hires them and takes them to her home in England. They phone the rest of the Minions to get them to join. Scarlet explains the plan to steal the Imperial State Crown from the Queen of England and promises to reward the Minions if they steal it but kill them if they do not. Her husband, Herb, supplies them with inventions to aid in the heist, but they are nearly caught when they break into the Tower of London, which leads to a chase that ends with Bob accidentally crashing into the Sword in the Stone and pulling it free, removing the Queen from the throne and becoming King Bob. Enraged that somebody else accomplishes her dream of stealing the throne, Scarlet confronts the Minions, so Bob abdicates the throne in her favor. Undeterred because she feels betrayed, Scarlet imprisons the three in a dungeon to be tortured by Herb before her coronation, but they escape with the intention to apologize to Scarlet. After making their way to Westminster Abbey, Stuart and Bob interrupt the coronation by inadvertently dropping a chandelier on Scarlet, who orders their execution. Dozens of villains chase the three of them during a thunderstorm; Stuart and Bob are caught, while Kevin finds his way into a pub. He sees Scarlet on a television, promising that she will kill Stuart and Bob if Kevin does not show up by dawn. With the villains still searching for him, Kevin sneaks into Scarlet's castle to steal weapons. But right before the villains catch him, Kevin accidentally triggers a machine Herb was building and grows until he is thirty stories tall, destroying the castle. He tramples through London, rescuing his friends and battling Scarlet just as the other Minions turn up in London. Scarlet tries to eradicate them, but Kevin swallows a massive missile she fires at them. Scarlet and Herb attempt to escape with her rocket-dress, but Kevin holds onto it. The missile detonates, causing it to explode. The other Minions stare at the explosion in sadness but Kevin turns out to have survived and shrunk back to his normal size. Queen Elizabeth II gets her throne and crown back and rewards Bob with a tiny crown for his teddy bear, Stuart with an electric guitar and Kevin with a knighthood. Scarlet and Herb, who turn out to have also survived the explosion, steal the crown once more only to be frozen in place by a young Gru, who flees with the crown on a rocket-powered motorbike. The Minions stare in awe and run after him, having decided he is the boss they had been looking for. Casthttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Minions_(film)&action=edit&section=2 edit *Pierre Coffin as Kevin, Stuart, Bob and The Minions[16] *Sandra Bullock as Scarlet Overkill[17] *Jon Hamm as Herb Overkill[18] *Michael Keaton as Walter Nelson[19] *Allison Janney as Madge Nelson[20] *Steve Coogan as Professor Flux and[21] The Tower Guard *Jennifer Saunders as Queen Elizabeth II[22] *Geoffrey Rush as The Narrator[23] *Steve Carell as Young Gru[24] *Katy Mixon as Tina Nelson[25] *Michael Beattie as a VNC Announcer and Walter Nelson Jr. *Hiroyuki Sanada as Dumo, the Sumo Villain[26] *Dave Rosenbaum as Fabrice *Alex Dowding as The Royal Advisor *Paul Thornley as a News Reporter *Andy Nyman as Frankie Fishlips, a Gill-man-like creature super-villain Productionhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Minions_(film)&action=edit&section=3 edit Universal Studios and Illumination Entertainment first announced in July 2012, that the Minions from Despicable Me would get their own spin-off film, then planned for a 2014 release.[27] Brian Lynch, previously known for co-writing another Illumination film, Hop (2011), as well as DreamWorks Animation's Puss in Boots (2011), was asked to write the film's screenplay, due to his prior work writing for the theme park ride Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem.[28] On August 21, 2012, it was announced that the film would be released on December 19, 2014.[29] In February 2013, Sandra Bullock joined the cast to voice Scarlet Overkill,[17] with Jon Hamm joining two months later as her husband Herb Overkill.[18] On September 20, 2013, the film's release date was pushed back from December 19, 2014, to July 10, 2015,[30] due to Universal's satisfaction with the successful July 2013 release of Despicable Me 2[31] and desire to exploit fully the merchandising potential of a summer film.[30] Soundtrackhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Minions_(film)&action=edit&section=4 edit |} The official soundtrack for the film was released on July 10, 2015, by Back Lot Music. The soundtrack also features the film's original music, composed by Heitor Pereira.[32] The only minion not to receive a character music is Stuart, though individual soundtracks focusing on him appears on all songs. All music composed by Heitor Pereira, except where noted. Releasehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Minions_(film)&action=edit&section=5 edit The film had its premiere on June 11, 2015, at Odeon Leicester Square in London, United Kingdom.[1] On June 17, 2015, it was released theatrically in Indonesia and Australia.[33] The next day, June 18, saw releases in Malaysia and Singapore,[33] and a screening at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival, in France.[34] It was released theatrically in the United Kingdom on June 26, 2015. In the United States, the film premiered on June 27, 2015, at the Shrine Auditorium in Los Angeles,[35] and went into general release theatrically on July 10, 2015.[2] It was released in China on September 13, 2015.[36] Marketinghttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Minions_(film)&action=edit&section=6 edit https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Romics_2015_-_Autumn_Edition_42.JPG Some Minion peluches at the Romics 2015, Italy. The first trailer for Minions was released by Illumination on November 3, 2014, through YouTube.[37] McDonald's released Minions-related Happy Meals on July 3, 2015.[38][39] A series of comics and graphic novels based on the film is being published by Titan Comics.[40] The series includes four comic book issues, two digest collections, two hardcover editions and a paperback collection.[40] Drawn by Didier Ah-koon and Renaud Collin, the series launched on June 17, 2015, with the release of the first issue of the Minions comic book and the first digest collection.[40][41] In April 2015, Pantone announced the creation of a new official Pantone color, 'Minion Yellow' (displayed at right), in partnership with Illumination Entertainment.[42] Universal's parent company, Comcast, and its partners spent $593 million in advertisements and promotion across all media and platforms.[43] Universal spent a total of $26.1 million on TV advertisement for the film.[44] Universal described the promotional campaign as the "largest and most comprehensive" in its history.[45] However, due to the sheer size of the film's marketing campaign, a backlash towards the Minions started hitting social media with hate blogs towards the characters appearing on sites like Reddit and Tumblr. Home mediahttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Minions_(film)&action=edit&section=7 edit Minions was released on Blu-ray, Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, DVD and Digital HD on November 16, 2015, in Europe and on December 8, 2015, in North America. The film is accompanied by three short films titled Cro Minion, Competition, and Binky Nelson Unpacified. Extras include Making Of and Minion Jingle Bells.[46] Upon its first week of release on home media in the U.S., the film topped the Nielsen VideoScan First Alert chart, which tracks overall disc sales, as well as the dedicated Blu-ray sales chart with 63% of unit sales coming from Blu-ray.[47]